The present invention relates to a device and a method for measuring the length of a cable which can be fed to processing stations for processing, wherein a cable-advancing device advances the cable, and feeding devices feed the cable-ends to the processing stations.
Usually, the length of the first cable of a production batch is checked manually. The deviation of the cable length from the specification is input to the control of the cable-advancing device as a correction factor.
The manual checking of the cable length is time-and labor-intensive. Moreover, erroneous measurements or erroneous corrections are not avoided.